


That Percy Jackson kid might give Harry Potter a run for his money, the trouble he's causing

by AlmondRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson's seven years at Hogwarts are anything but uneventful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> please don't question my Sorting

Percy Jackson is eleven years old when an owl taps on the kitchen window. Percy is surprised, because what is an owl doing here in the middle of the day, but his mom just sighs, very tiredly, and goes to the window and opens it. 

It turns out he’s a wizard, and he’s invited to go to some school for wizards, and his mom’s always suspected because his dad was a wizard, too. The blows Percy’s mind, so it takes him a while to recover, and by then, his mom is taking him to Diagon Alley--she knows the general location, and he has to help her inside, because she can’t see the Leaky Cauldron. He gets his school stuff, his mind is blown again, then the next thing he knows he’s on a train, leaving to go to school. 

On the train, he defends some scrawny kid from a couple bullies. The kid is named Grover Underwood, and by the time they arrive at Hogwarts, they are best friends. 

A magic hat is put on Percy’s head and he’s sorted into Gryffindor. Grover is sorted into Hufflepuff. 

Percy gets used to class. He doesn’t have any friends in his house, just a bully named Clarisse who he accidentally blew up a toilet at. He still hangs out with Grover when they’re not in their common rooms, though.

Percy’s pretty much hopeless in all his classes, though Selina, a Slytherin second year, helps with the Transfiguration thing and Grover lets him copy off his Herbology homework if they have written work due. 

After Christmas holidays, a giant monster gets on the loose. It’s a Minotaur, and Percy is an idiot so he tries to stop it, even though he can barely do four spells. He manages to knock it out, but not before it returns the favor.

He wakes up in the deputy headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Chiron’s, office. There is a frowny blonde Ravenclaw administering to his wounds. Her name is Annabeth and she’s in his year. She’s Professor Chiron’s favorite, apparently. She tells Percy he’s an idiot, then later on she helps him back to the Gryffindor dorms and she adds that he was brave to take on the minotaur.

Grover and Annabeth already sort of know each other, and it’s not long before the three of them are inseparable. Percy thinks that half the teachers think they’re going to destroy the school one day, which is probably true. 

It’s top secret information, but Annabeth and Percy overhear that Zeus Jupiter, the MInister of Magic, lost his wand, and not just lost it, but it got stolen. Somehow Percy finds himself sneaking into the Ministry a week later with Grover and Annabeth right behind him. They find the wand, give it back to Zeus, then Percy fights the Head Auror (and wins). The three of them are shipped back to Hogwarts with a million detentions each, but Percy can’t help but think that it was worth it. 

In the space of being back for a week, Percy loses his blue pudding privileges, half his detentions are lifted by Chiron, he gets poisoned by a second year Slytherin named Luke, and he overhears a plot that he doesn’t understand at all but it sounds very bad. 

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover decide to deal with it all next year.


	2. Year Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for the short chapter

Percy comes back from summer vacation and Chiron is gone. He’s left behind a jerk who eats too much. Percy and Annabeth make it their goal to get this guy fired or to make him quit. It takes about two months. 

Grover is missing for the first half of the year. Sure, Percy sees him, but they don’t talk anymore. Percy is distressed, but then around Christmas he and Annabeth discover the Imperious Curse was put on him by Luke. Thalia, a Slytherin girl in their year who hates Luke with an odd passion, helps them fix Grover and also hexes Luke into next week. 

When Percy comes back after Christmas, he finds a seventh year bullying two kids. Percy defends them, because that’s who he is. They are siblings, Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Bianca shares a dorm with Annabeth, and Nico is a Slytherin first year. Nico immediately takes to Percy, and starts following him around. Bianca hangs out with Thalia, who hangs out with Percy and Annabeth’s group. 

Dementors swarm the school, and Percy discovers Luke and Annabeth missing. An older girl named Zoe says her older sister Artemis, who works at the Ministry, is missing too. Bianca admits to them that her father is Pluto Hades, the man in charge of Azkaban and subsequently dementors. Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Zoe sneak out of Hogwarts and go to Azkaban. Thalia yells at Luke. Bianca accidentally provokes a security guard. Zoe single-handedly rescues her sister. Percy punches Luke in the face, befriends a Pegasus, and rescues Annabeth. When all's said and done, Zoe is in a coma, unlikely to wake up, and Pluto Hades transfers Bianca to Beauxbatons. 

NIco is offended on a personal level that Bianca was transferred. He shuns Percy for the rest of the year. 

At the end of the year, after Percy’s just finished his last detention, he gets a letter. It’s from Poseidon Neptune, a Ministry worker with a healthy rivalry with the Minister of Magic. The letter informs him that Poseidon Neptune is Percy’s father, and he didn’t mean to leave his mother, etc. At the end of it, Percy isn’t ready to forgive him, but he is willing to meet up with him. Annabeth also goes after her dad, a Muggle like Percy’s mother. It’s forgiveness all around, except Thalia actually laughs in his face when Percy suggests making up with her mom. 

Percy makes nice with his dad, who apologizes frequently and promises to try to be a dad. Percy and Annabeth make a pact to visit each other over the vacation. Sally Jackson makes blue cookies. All’s well, except that voice in the back of his head reminding Percy about the plot Luke was involved in.


End file.
